villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Schirrú
Schirrú is a supporting antagonist of the Witcher book series, first appearing as a minor antagonist in The Time of Contempt, and appearing as a major antagonist in The Tower of Swallows. Schirrú was Vilgefortz’s hired killer. Appearance Schirrú is a tall and handsome half-elf, well over six feet with long dark hair tied in a ponytail and almond shaped eyes. His wardrobe consists of a long sleeve black tunic with a grey scarf, dark colored trousers, and a leather belt holding three daggers and two small burlap sacks. Personality Schirrú is a cold and sadistic person, taking pleasure in murdering and torturing his victims, and doing it as painfully as possible. He is also shown to be very arrogant, taunting his enemies, such as with the Witcher, Geralt whom he initially had planned to kill using a tar kettle and a chain. Schirrú relies more on cunning than brute force. Schirrú, however, is a somewhat cowardly person, hiding behind men he hires when things don’t go as planned. Biography The Time of Contempt During the coup on Thanedd, Schirrú, a half-elf and hired killer sought out the detectives, Codringher and Fenn. He with Millet and Nazarian found the law firm, and proceeded to murder the two. Schirrú stabbed Codringher to death and burned Fenn alive. Before Schirrú and his goons burned the agency down, the half-elf noticed a picture of a girl that looked a lot like Ciri as well as the information of her whereabouts, he rendezvoused with Rience at the Sly Fox Inn. Schirrú presented the information to the mage. The two located the girl, kidnapped her, and handed her off to Pitcairn in Verden. The Tower of Swallows After murdering the two detectives and kidnapping a young girl, Vilgefortz sent Schirrú to find and kill Geralt. Schirrú hired a gang of thugs lead by Homer Straggen more commonly referred at Nightingale to help him in murdering the Witcher. Taking refuge in the Rialto mine, he awaited the arrival of Geralt and his companions. When Geralt arrived with Cahir, a former Nilfgaardian soldier, and a girl named Angoulême, a former member of Nightingale's gang. The three lied to the half-elf, telling him they already killed Geralt and his companions, and took his medallion as a token. Schirrú did not, however, buy into their lie and when the opportunity arose, he held Angoulême at knifepoint, and demanded the two drop their swords or else he would kill the girl. Schirrú took the Witcher's medallion after they were forced to comply. Soon after, Homer Straggen and his gang, with a group of rogue Nilfgaardians arrived. Schirrú taunted the Witcher, telling him how he enjoyed killing the two detectives, and promised he would give Geralt a slow and painful death, by using a chain and a tar kettle. Just as Schirrú pointed to the kettle, it exploded and members of the Free Slopes, a group of guerrilla fighters who opposed the Nilfgaardian Empire attacked the mine. Geralt, Cahir, and Angoulême got caught in the middle of the scuffle, allowing Schirrú, Homer Straggen, and most of the Nightingale gang to escape. Much later in Caed Myrkvid, Schirrú and Nightingale attacked the pilgrims and druids with Geralt's company defending against the thugs. Geralt with Reynart Bois-de Fresnes and the Toussaint knights drove Schirrú and Nightingale deeper into the forest. The druids captured the half-elf and his men, locked them in a wicker cage. Geralt, Milva, and Angoulême followed after the half-elf, but shortly after were captured by the same druids. Before Geralt could retrieve any information out of Schirrú, the druids lit the wicker cage, burning the half-elf alive along with Geralt's Witcher medallion. Navigation de:Schirrú Category:Witcher Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Minion Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Misogynists